


I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: In which Sakuma and Odagiri are totally not drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just read
> 
> Srry for typographical and grammatical errors im drunk of homeworks while doing this
> 
> I stripped most canon factors

Sakuma and Odagiri enters the dorm. 

 

•••

 

The two men arrived at the dining area, they find Jitsui and Hatano there.

 

As usual, not looking up from his book, Jitsui greets them. "Good evening. You guys are totally not late for dinner. Fukumoto-san has already given the extra food to the stray cat."

 

Hearing no reply, Hatano raises an eyebrow at the pair.

 

Suddenly, Odagiri lets out a sound that resembled that of a chortle. Sakuma follows and sniggers not long after.

 

That made Jitsui actually look up to see the ex-Lieutenant and the Lieutenant. 

 

Hatano gave a look of slight confusion and slight irritation towards Jitsui's way.

_What the fuck? Did they just.. ?_

 

Jitsui squints his eyes towards Hatano. 

_Yes, they just did._

 

"Bro, are you Hatano?" Sakuma suddenly speaks up, from his breathy voice and flushed face, one can infer he's trying his best to seem serious.

Odagiri chortles again, "Why, bro?"

Sakuma brushes the extra strand of hair away from Odagiri's eyes and replies,

 

"Because I think I miscalculated and fell in love with you, bro."

"Bro." Odagiri counters back, doing the same gesture against Sakuma's stray bangs.

Then, both of then giggles.

 

 

Hatano wasn't able to hide his expression as his own face betrayed him and it showed his 70% annoyance and 30% what-the-fuck!??

 

Jitsui on the other hand, smiles, he looked more than amused.

 

"Bro, are you Jitsui?" This time, Odagiri initiated.

"Why, Bro?" Sakuma gazes right into the other's pink-tinted cheeks.

"Because I'll gladly allow you to knock me out on bed~"

"Ooooooohhh!" Both taller man coos and it took all of Hatano's resistance not to punch them.

 

"Bro, are you Morishima Kunio?" Sakuma playfully blinks his eyes.

"Why, bro?" Odagiri places his lips into that of a pout.

" 'Coz bro, if so, then I'm Gamou. Because I'm a slave for yaaa~"

 

"Broooo." Odagiri extends his arms and Sakuma reaches out to hug him. 

 

Jitsui's aura now emits 50% amusement and 50% murder.

The two other shorter spies now stare in subtle temptation not to commit a crime inside the dining area.

 

•••

 

The totally-not-drunk-pair now walks unto the room and sees Kaminaga and Tazaki.

 

The former is the first one to greet them with a smile.

"Hey guys, how was your night out alone...huh?" Kaminaga's said smile, however, is short-lived as the two now continue their antics.

 

"Bro, I must be Kaminaga, and you're my mission, know why?" Sakuma asks, touching Odagiri's waist.

 

"Why, bro?" Odagiri encircles his arms around Sakuma's shoulders.

 

"Because bro, I'm a total failure when it comes to you." Sakuma laughs louder than he should have, it made Kaminaga's eye twitch.

"Broooo," Odagiri muses, "You are a failure indeed. You're a joke!"

 

"Rude. And hey, I did not fail my mission!" Kaminaga fakes a sob (or does he). Tazaki empathetically pats his back.

 

"They're drunk." The pigeon-loving one states.

 

Sakuma and Odagiri sent an incredulous stare at the other two.

"Drunk I'm, That Not!" The former shouts as he walks in a zigzag manner, but Odagiri messily steps forward, "No, I got this."

 

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am! Not are we drunk! Shut Drunk! We're not Up!" Odagiri snorts after that as he walks back to Sakuma as if nothing happened.

 

"Bro, are you Tazaki?"

"Why, bro?"

"Because I'm too afraid to tell you about something, bro."

"What is it, bro?"

"I cooked a pigeon because I was jealous you loved it more than me, bro."

"Brooooo, nevuh! I love only yooouuu~" 

 

 

Kaminaga never saw Tazaki had a death glare like this before.

 

••••

 

Miyoshi's in the shower room when the room door is suddenly opened. Good thing he's just on his way to undress.

 

"Why are you two--"

 

"Bro," Odagiri runs his hand on Sakuma's hair, Miyoshi raises a questioning eyebrow at the two, "Are you Miyoshi?"

 

"Why, bro?" Sakuma plays with Odagiri's loose tie.

 

"Because your hair is so soft and pretty, bro."

"Brooooo" Sakuma hugs him, Odagiri embraces him back.

 

"Get out of the room." Miyoshi says with his most serious tone.

 

••••

 

"Yooooo" Sakuma and Odagiri barges in Yuuki's room.  But they are late as everyone else is gathered there already.

 

Fukumoto looked confused but the moment he saw the duo, he understood.

 

"Their damn bro jokes has to stop!" Hatano demands, covering his ears.

"It's making the rest of us unable to concentrate on what we do. They distract us too much." Jitsui confesses.

Miyoshi only stands there, sighing and shaking his head at the Lieutenants who are still giggling and chuckling.

 

"Bro, are you a flower?" Sakuma faces Odagiri once again.

 

"Maaakke itt stttooop!!" Kaminaga sobs and Tazaki pats him again, all the while still glaring at them.

 

"Because bro, I'll pluck you everytime."

"Bro..."

 

 

 

Yuuki turns to the newly arrived Amari.

"Amari, do you know anything about this?"

 

The addressed man blinks, "I just gave them water earlier because they said they didn't drink outside..."

 

"And where is that water located?" Miyoshi asks.

 

"At the table..." His voice trails off when he realized he must have given the wrong drink.

 

 

"Shit." Amari looks away, scratching the back of his head, "Haha, my bad..."

 

In unison, all of them except from the totally not drunk duo, shouted...

 

" **AMARI**!"

 

 

••••

 

The next morning, the drunk pair found themselves on a bed.

 

 **Naked**.

 

Sakuma is the first one to react as he screeched while Odagiri's just with widened eyes, too shocked to function.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Meanwhile, the other spies are laughing elsewhere. Nothing really happened between the two, they just stripped off their clothes and place them side by side.**

 

"Sweet revenge! Kukuku!" Kaminaga's evil laugh along with Hatano's, Jitsui's and Tazaki's malicious aura made Miyoshi roll his eyes.

 

"Why am I with these people?"

**Author's Note:**

> If modern, Odagiri who is too shocked to function, will grab his phone and then on LINE: 
> 
> "just had sex and I had no idea www..."
> 
> god what have I done, they're too ooc hut drunk sakuma and odagiri is good lol  
> if you wont see this later that means I deleted it
> 
> I wanted to see Sakuma and Odagiri roasting everyone bc they're always roasted lol
> 
> the part where they can talk properly during bro talks, it's bc of "love" lol
> 
> I'm sorry not sorry  
> This just for fun tho
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
